


[Art] Dancing On My Own

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Companion Piece, Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Singer Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: "All right, everyone. Hope you're enjoying yourselves. We're going to slow it down for this song. It's called'Dancing on my own'."Tsukishima pulled away from the mic for a moment to clear his throat and lick his lips. He closed his eyes listening to the band and feeling the music. It was hard. He still wasn't over it. Overhim._______________Summary taken from my fic "Dancing On My Own" (2018).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 21





	[Art] Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing on my own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505287) by [Themooncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat). 



  
Excerpt from the story:

> Tsukishima kept his eyes closed as he listened to the band, feeling the music. His heart clenched as the memories came forward but did his best to focus and put all his emotions in the song. 
> 
> Had he opened his eyes, he would've seen a new group of customers come in. One of them froze when he saw Tsukishima on stage. The group had to pull him to sit at the table. The guy kept his eyes glued to Tsukishima.

  
  


* * *

Story and art was made back in 2018, just never got around to sharing my art for the fic here until now.

If you can't see the image(for whatever reason) I have it up on my Twitter: [Here](https://twitter.com/LucyToyn/status/1084429573876404224?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind translations or podfics of my work. In fact I'd be freaking thrilled if anyone did that!
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
